


Your Royal Majesty

by hyunchanee_exo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchanee_exo/pseuds/hyunchanee_exo
Summary: Chanyeol is loyal to Crown Prince Baekhyun.





	Your Royal Majesty

**Author's Note:**

> so this is me being a shameless hoe
> 
> and this is unbetaed sooo pls dont hate me for the typos and grammar errors okie yehey

"I hate being a royal."

Chanyeol looks bemusedly at His Majesty, Crown Prince Baekhyun, sitting on a plush velvet chair in the waiting room. It was the day of his birthday and of course, there has to be a party thrown in honor of him. It involves high-ranking officials and members of royal families from all across Korea mingling and socializing with each other until dawn. Currently, the Crown Prince is alone inside his waiting room together with his most trusted royal servant, waiting until it was time for the party to start. He's not exactly patient about having to wait for so long, not even fond of the idea of having to mingle with other irrelevant people for his birthday in the first place.

"Chanyeol, can you take me away?"

The servant flicks his head to the royal, eyebrows raised. "Pardon, sire?"

"I don't want to be here, to be honest," Baekhyun huffs as he slumps against the velvety back rest of the chair. "I just want to celebrate my birthday in peace, with my family… and you."

Chanyeol grins, but immediately hides it since a high-ranking servant shouldn't express emotion in the first place.

"We cannot do anything about it, Your Highness. It's what your father wants."

"It's insignificant," Baekhyun pouts cutely, something that catches Chanyeol off guard because as a royal, he also never expressed as much emotion as a human normally would even if they're the only ones in the room. "I've avoided so much royal parties now, and I'd like to do that again."

"That's another reason why your father insists on making you attend this time," he chuckles deeply. "You've been avoiding your social duties as a prince for years, he demands for it now."

Baekhyun sighs heavily as he throws his head back against the back rest. "It's pissing me off. I don't want to mingle with all those prissy and snobby aristocrats." The prince straightens up and gives his servant an irritated look. "And they're so boring to talk to. They literally know _nothing_ other than politics, and they don't take to heart the liberal arts. I don't think they even know what humor is!"

Chanyeol could only smile softly as the prince continues to rant, watching as his petite features contort into distaste and his lips jut out cutely as he talks. As a servant who grew up with the Crown Prince, he knows best how much Baekhyun hates socializing. He doesn't even have friends, only ever close with his cousins but even socializing with them is based off on his mood. He just doesn't like people in general, preferring the company of animals more. The only person he seems to genuinely like is Chanyeol, and that warms his heart so much.

"I really don't want to go," Baekhyun groans as he childishly stomps his feet and wiggles in his seat. "Chanyeol, please take me away, away from here. Just anywhere, as long as it's far from here. Anywhere is fine as long as it's with you."

The royal servant stands up from his spot on the sofa. Baekhyun looks at him, gazing up at him with sparkling and curious eyes. He watches intently as Chanyeol stops right in front of him, towering over him for a moment before he sinks down to his knees. He extends his hand out, and Baekhyun immediately places his hand in his.

"My prince," Chanyeol murmurs as he places a lingering kiss on the back of Baekhyun's hand. "My life is pledged to you, and I live to fulfill your demands and desires. As much as I want to take you away from here as you so direly wish," Chanyeol looks up to Baekhyun, meeting his gaze. "I cannot do that. Your parents will get angry."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and looks away, but doesn't he pull his hand away.

"I hate that you're so loyal to my parents," he mumbles, loud enough for Chanyeol to hear.

"I'm not loyal to them, you know," Chanyeol gently says, tilting his head to the side with a fond smile. "I'm loyal to you."

"Then why are you afraid of them this time?"

"Because you do need to make connections and relationships with other royals in order to truly be an effective king when it's your time to take the throne," Chanyeol chides him softly, as if talking to a child. "I'm loyal to you, so I have to consider the things that are best for you well-being."

Baekhyun is still pouting, but it's apparent that Chanyeol's words are starting to weave through him with the way his body loses tension and relaxes.

"Whatever, Chanyeol. I'm only going to deal with this because you said so."

Chanyeol grins, proud of his Crown Prince.

"But…"

The servant immediately perks up in attention.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

Baekhyun leans forward, bringing his face closer to Chanyeol as he grasps the servant's hand in his warm palms.

"Promise me I'll have you later all to myself."

Chanyeol nods obediently.

"I promise you."

 

 

 

 

 

The night surprisingly passes by fast. Much to Chanyeol's satisfaction, the Crown Prince does his job and interacts with all the royals who attended his party. He even seems like he enjoyed it — charming the ladies and gentlemen alike, impressing the other princes and even laughing along with the king and a group of old noblemen.

For a moment, while watching his prince at the sidelines, Chanyeol thought Baekhyun wouldn't need him anymore. Watching him dance with the other royals, Chanyeol assumes the prince might have decided to party until dawn instead.

But he's proven wrong when he is suddenly pulled into the shadows by the prince himself who has managed to sneak past the mob of people who wanted his attention.

"Hi," Baekhyun greets timidly as he reaches up and cups Chanyeol's cheeks.

"Hello," Chanyeol greets back with a little chuckle as he places his hands on his hips. "Enjoying the party, sire?"

Baekhyun hums. "I am."

"Lots of people want to dance with you."

"I don't care about them."

Sparks fly as tension rises in between them almost immediately. It's like they are stone against stone — they hit the right way and sparks instantly fly.

Chanyeol feels his body igniting as Baekhyun wraps his arms around his neck and he tiptoes to whisper, _"I want to dance with you all night long."_

Chanyeol doesn't waste time and immediately takes the Crown Prince out of there, pulling him quickly to Baekhyun's quarters in the private wing of the palace. After a flurry of movements, Chanyeol finally finds himself hovering on top of the royal who is laid out on the king-sized bed.

For a few moments, the servant gazes down at the prince, taking in the perfection that he has been blessed to witness. Indeed, Baekhyun truly is one of a kind. A real crown jewel. He looks absolutely beautiful sprawled out beneath him, with his raven hair fanning over the white pillow framing his petite features, droopy eyes slightly glazed over with adoration that's only for him, pretty thin lips partially ajar as he is clad in robes that made him look majestic. Truly a man of power.

Slowly, Baekhyun reaches out, touching Chanyeol's face with his pretty, slender fingers. The servant takes his hand and kisses his palm, eyes never leaving the prince's. The ravenette chuckles tenderly at the gesture, tilting his head to the side as he smiles warmly.

"Kiss me?"

Chanyeol doesn't think twice as he leans in and takes the Crown Prince's lips in his. It starts off as gentle at first, both pressing innocent little kisses on each other's lips. The thing about Baekhyun is that despite being hardened by his training to become the king in the future, he is still soft and timid by nature. If it was up to him, Baekhyun would have been satisfied with pretty little kisses like this — but not on Chanyeol's watch. He knows what his prince deserves. He knows what he wants, what he demands, what he desires and what he needs, and he wants to give it all to him. Among all people, Chanyeol knows that what Baekhyun truly wants, demands, desires and needs is no one but _him_. He wants to give all of himself to Baekhyun. Not just whispers of sweet nothings or pretty little kisses. He wants to satisfy Baekhyun's craving of him in the best way possible.

And so, Chanyeol takes the initiative and eases Baekhyun open with his tongue. He sucks on his lips at first before he starts licking at Baekhyun's bottom lip teasingly. It causes the prince to let out a little sound from the back of his throat as his arms fly up to wrap around his neck and his legs to fold around his waist, pulling him closer into his heat. Each lick of Chanyeol's tongue feels like the spark that causes fire, igniting heat inside his body and eventually, Baekhyun opens his mouth and lets Chanyeol in. Hungrily, both their tongues lap each of their caverns up, doing their best to fully get a taste of the sweetness that they each have served for each other. They are each other's appetizer, a treat before the full-course meal later.

The fire is starting to set inside Baekhyun's body, and Chanyeol wishes to ignite it further. His lips leave Baekhyun's as he kisses down his jaw, tongue tracing over the sharp definition that has the prince shivering, even more so as he brings his tongue down, down the long expanse of his graceful neck, leaving a trail of glistening saliva. The moment he reaches the base of his neck, Chanyeol licks up again, retracing his trail, finally causing a shaky moan to leave past Baekhyun's lips. Wanting to hear more of it, the servant suddenly latches his lips on a spot in the inclination of the prince's neck. He sucks at it harshly, creating a lewd, wet noise that blends in with the breathless gasp that Baekhyun emits. The gasp turns into a series of soft moans as Chanyeol plants more lovebites on the skin of Baekhyun's neck, making the prince squirm and writhe as he's rendered weak by the sensations that he is bombarded with.

"Y-You're driving me crazy…" Baekhyun murmurs pitifully as Chanyeol finally leans away to glance at his handiwork. The servant grins impishly, dimple showing, a stark contrast and deceitful facade from what he had just done to the prince.

"You deserve jewels adorning this beautiful neck of yours, Your Majesty," Chanyeol whispers as his hands hover over the buttons of Baekhyun's robes. "And you deserve even more jewels, not just adorning your neck."

Baekhyun bites his lip, trying to stabilize his breathing as he watches his servant take his time unbuttoning his robes. Chanyeol first deals with the fancy outer coat. The moment he reaches the bottom, he spreads them out enough to reveal the shirt underneath that covers Baekhyun's nudity. The prince fists the sheets, holding himself as the servant finally starts unbuttoning the shirt, fingers digging intentionally into his skin, leaving sparks in each touch's wake. Chanyeol's tongue peeks pass his lips as the stretch of beautiful tan skin slowly appear for his eyes to appreciate and feast on.

"Lovely," Chanyeol murmurs as he finally pushes the front of the shirt back to fully reveal the toned body hiding underneath. Baekhyun arches his back as his servant immediately seizes the skin of his collarbone with his lips, biting and sucking to create more jewels for the prince. Baekhyun's chest go up and down as Chanyeol creates more, planting them downward to his chest before his sinful tongue follows up and soothes them with its slickness.

"O-Oh my god…" Baekhyun moans.

"You don't just have jewels on your body, you even have rosebuds," Chanyeol teases as he sticks his tongue and laps up at the pinkish brown bud that seems to bloom for him. Baekhyun lets out a cry as he shudders and arches his back even more, practically spoonfeeding Chanyeol with his nub.

"Calm down, my prince," Chanyeol chuckles deeply as he places a large hand on his chest to caress him soothingly. "Be at ease and relax."

"Y-You're making it hard for me…" Baekhyun mumbles, which goes through deaf ears as Chanyeol dips down and scoops one bud into his lips.

"Please!" Baekhyun cries out, feeling so sensitive and even more so when Chanyeol's calloused fingers takes up the other bud, giving it as much loving as his lips are giving to his other bud. His chest goes up and down as he breathes in air, the pleasure too much to handle.

The moment Chanyeol leans away, Baekhyun is able to finally relax - but only slightly because the servant doesn't waste time and puts his mouth to work again. He places open-mouthed kisses on his searing skin, tongue tracing the defined valleys of muscles all over his abdomen.

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun says with bated breath as he weaves his fingers through his blonde locks when the servant's tongue teasingly laps at the spot just below his navel. His fingers then reach up to work at Baekhyun's buckle, tugging at them forcefully before finally getting rid of them.

"Damn you..." Baekhyun hisses when Chanyeol palms at his growing erection, applying enough pressure. "Don't… Don't…"

"Don't what?"

Baekhyun's jaw drops open as a moan leaps out of him, looking so helpless and vulnerable that it compels Chanyeol to groan inwardly and consume him into a kiss again. Royals are typically closed off and do not let other people see them with any form of emotion, so there's just something endearing about the way Baekhyun lets himself be vulnerable to Chanyeol. It reminds him that he's not just a royal servant — he's something more, that they're something more.

Still engaging Baekhyun in a heated liplock, Chanyeol's hands work with Baekhyun's pants. They are surprisingly tight that it took him more effort than usual before he successfully peels them off.

"These thighs are finally able to breathe now," Chanyeol teasingly mumbles against Baekhyun's lips, giggling as he kneads the soft flesh with his large hands. They feel so thick and plump underneath his fingers that he couldn't help himself. Chanyeol moves downwards and leans down to take a fold of the inner flesh in his mouth.

"Fuck… You're just straight up devouring me…" Baekhyun breathlessly chuckles, watching Chanyeol hungrily take in more of the flesh in his mouth.

"Can't help it, you're delicious," he murmurs against his skin, sucking and biting to plant more discolored marks on his tanned pallor. The sensations shoot through Baekhyun's system, causing his legs to snap around Chanyeol's head, so he has to force them wide open. He then proceeds to slip off his undergarments, making Baekhyun gasp out loud as his erection is exposed to the open, slapping against his belly before it stands up. It's hard and leaking, angry and red with stimulation under Chanyeol's touch.

"Spread them wide, my prince," the servants says as he grins wickedly, running his hands gently down the curve of Baekhyun's inner thighs. "It's time to serve you."

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun moans as Chanyeol mouths at the the underside of his cock. He licks up and down the shaft, tongue swirling over the slit where pre-cum has started leaking crazy. The prince lets out little mewls that he tries to stop by biting his lip, head thrown back with eyes closed as he swims through the onslaught of stimulation. He doesn't have the courage to look down, not knowing how he'd be able to handle the sight.

Chanyeol stops his ministrations. Rubbing the prince's inner thighs soothingly, he eyes the tip of his cock. He brings his lips to the tip, kissing it teasingly. He elicits an impatient little whine from Baekhyun that has him chuckling before suddenly taking his whole length into his mouth.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun screams as his thighs snap shut and his hands fly to grip a handful of Chanyeol's blond hair. The servant slaps his thighs warningly then forces them wide open again before he continues what he is doing. Up and down, he bobs his head and twirls his tongue around the sensitive tip, creating obscene sounds of liquid against liquid, Baekhyun's wanton moans and the low guttural sound Chanyeol is making at the back of his throat as he watches the prince lose his mind.

"You're the best kind of wine that I'd sip everyday," Chanyeol moans, sucking his tip before swallowing him once more, loving the way his precome trickles down his throat.

Baekhyun is tender. He needs loving and caring, and Chanyeol is there to willingly take care of him. He takes care of him by scooping him up in the warm embrace of his mouth, hugging him tight until he can't stand it anymore. The prince looks so beautiful, trying to contain himself but the invasion of pleasure is just too much for him. Chanyeol decides he wants to see him shatter, and he knows just what to do.

Baekhyun relaxes a bit when Chanyeol's mouth lets go of his shaft. He lets out a shaky sigh, eyes closed as he tries to calm himself down. He doesn't get the chance to completely do so because suddenly, he feels Chanyeol's tongue lick up a big fat stripe across the crevice of his ass.

 _"H-Holy shit…"_ Baekhyun groans at the feeling, thrashing his head around as he grips Chanyeol's hair tighter. The servant prods at his entrance with his tongue, loving how the puff of muscle seem to immediately accept him into its loving embrace. He leans back to look at Baekhyun, who is surprisingly gazing down at him with hooded eyes filled with lust and want.

"This is dinner," Chanyeol murmurs before he thrusts his tongue in.

As a royal servant, Chanyeol isn't exactly treated as just a mere person in the palace. He is given privileges that no common servant has, and that includes being able to eat the same dishes the royals are served with. Those dishes have always satisfied him, but nothing is able to satisfy him the way the Crown Prince himself has. He is a whole dish himself, a five-course meal. Chanyeol swears, as he pummels his tongue into him and taste up the salty but equally sweet blend of flavor that the prince offers, that Baekhyun is no ordinary meal. He is a dinner for the gods, a feast fit for a king. Chanyeol isn't worthy, he is no powerful blood, but he is blessed to be able to be the one to consume him like this.

"Sire, you taste like heaven," Chanyeol groans as he leans away. He looks up and sees that Baekhyun is wilting, weakened against the white sheets. A smirk touches his lips as he suddenly brings his finger up and teasingly insert the tip into the wet hole. One eye weakly opens and looks up to the servant as his body jolts up.

"How are you feeling, my prince?" Chanyeol asks in a smooth, velvety voice.

"I-I'm fine…" Baekhyun stutters as Chanyeol pushes more of his finger into his hole.

"You truly _are_ fine," Chanyeol whispers.

"I'm going mad…" the prince cries.

"I've never been right in the head ever since you let me touch you like this," the servant murmurs as he thrusts the whole of his finger into him. Baekhyun gasps, hands fisting the sheets.

_"Let's descend into madness together."_

Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol down and consumes him with his lips again, moaning feverishly as his body flinches at every thrust that the servant bestows upon him. It's hard to breathe, but that doesn't stop them from kissing each other even more. For Chanyeol, kissing Baekhyun always feels like sex. He devours him, savours him, tastes every inch of his cavern, and Baekhyun does the same. It creates a harmony of soft, feather-like pleasure that reaches deep into their bones.

Meanwhile, down under, Chanyeol violates Baekhyun with a flourish. He is gentle at first with it, moving his finger around and adding more as he stretches him out. He moves his fingers the way he used to back when they were kids whenever Chanyeol combs the prince's hair and alternately uses his fingers to loosen his long locks. He builds them up, from gentle stroking to a brutal pounding that has Baekhyun screaming.

"No! That's too much! I'm going to come!" the prince cries out as he tries to evade the servant, but Chanyeol pins him down and stimulates him even further. He reaches deep, his calloused fingers brushing against the walls of his heat as they suck him in greedily. His fingers are long, thick and nimble, so it doesn't take much for him to finally find the prince's love spot. Baekhyun's eyes roll back as he arches so far up from the bed and crash back down the mattress with a loud, angry groan.

"Fucking stop it! I don't want it like this! I'm c-comi—"

 _"Then fucking come, Crown Prince,"_ Chanyeol mutters forcefully in his ear before licking at the curve, enjoying the way Baekhyun reacts to him. "You deserve it. Come on, let yourself go. Come for me."

It's obvious that Baekhyun is trying to stop himself from doing so, but what can he do when it's Chanyeol playing with his body? That's right, he's just helpless. He can't do anything about it. Chanyeol knows which button to push and how hard he needs to push so he can't really go against him. All Baekhyun has to do is let him serve him like the servant that he is and just accept it since he is a royal and he deserves just this much.

As his chest rises up and down and he starts to lose control over his senses, Baekhyun knows he's nearing the end. And how cruel, because Chanyeol still wouldn't stop. He's still pistoning into him with the same intense magnitude, adding more into the merciless attack by placing more love bites onto Baekhyun's skin. There's just so much that if someone ever sees the rich number of discolored patches on his skin, they would wonder what vicious animal attacked their beloved prince.

Having totally no idea that the vicious animal is just his most trusted royal servant.

A breathy series of _'ahs'_ leave Baekhyun's mouth which was hanging open as he is pushed even closer and closer towards the edge. He's already mad, and now he's about to descend into complete insanity, wherein he has absolutely no power over his mind and body. And before he could even see it coming, Baekhyun is already orgasming so hard. He gasps, eyesight disappearing and blocked by sudden white spots as his body tenses. His semen bursts out of his cock with a force that sends most of it flying to his chest, with some getting on Chanyeol's face. The servant doesn't even notice it at first, preoccupied by appreciating the lewd sight of his prince quivering like a leaf before falling limp onto the sheets.

Breaking away from his trance, Chanyeol reaches up to his face and wipes a streak of come off from the side of his lips. He then sticks his thumb on his mouth, sucking it leisurely. The obscene sound causes Baekhyun's eyes to flutter open, albeit heavy and even more droopy than ever.

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun murmurs, reaching out to the servant with grabby hands, almost like a baby. Chanyeol chuckles affectionately as he dips down and lets Baekhyun cling to him like a koala, limbs wrapping around his huge frame and burying his face into the crook of Chanyeol's neck.

"Are you okay?" Chanyeol mutters lazily as he gently runs a hand over Baekhyun's thigh.

"I'm okay…" Baekhyun whispers softly.

Chanyeol hums as he moves his face to the side and starts placing cute little kisses on the prince's cheek. Baekhyun giggles, causing the servant to also giggle as he tightens his hold on him. He closes his eyes and sighs. Moments like this keep on reminding Chanyeol how much he cherishes the prince, how much he's so willing to do anything just to keep him happy by his side.

And the Crown Prince feels the same way, too.

"Chanyeol?"

The servant opens one eye, meeting the prince's groggy gaze.

"What is it?"

"Are you sleepy?"

Chanyeol hums.

"You promised me I'll have you all night."

Chanyeol hums again.

Baekhyun pouts.

"Are you going to fulfill that promise or not?"

Chanyeol laughs lightly as he places a sloppy wet kiss on Baekhyun's lips.

"I am, I'm just giving you some time to relax," the servants rasps as he reaches down and splays a hand on one full cheek. "Don't be so needy. Let's take it slow."

"B-But I don't want it slow," Baekhyun pouts again.

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow. He pushes himself up and peers down at Baekhyun who is gazing up at him, dark eyes filled with shameless lust.

"What do you want then?" the servant husks deeply as he squeezes one full asscheek before slapping it harshly. Baekhyun gasps at the sharp pain, eyes closing before his lids flutter open.

"I want you…"

"What do you want me to do?"

Baekhyun bites his lip. The air around them charges even more with undeniable erotic attraction that has their lust for each other flying high up into the atmosphere.

"I want you to… _to fuck me_ …" Baekhyun gulps down the lump in his throat. _"Fuck me into the bed… until it breaks… until I break…"_

Chanyeol smiles tenderly and kisses his forehead. He then gets out of the bed and strips everything down until he is stark naked, bronze skin glowing underneath the dim light of the room. He walks over to a drawer and unearths a bottle of lubrication. Upon turning back around, Chanyeol gets a pleasant surprise.

There on the bed lies Baekhyun on his front, chest on the sheets with his perky bottom thrusted up in the air and legs spread out. Chanyeol smirks as he climbs on the bed and crawls over Baekhyun.

"You're so ready, aren't you?" the servant murmurs as he runs his large hand appreciatively down the attractive curve of Baekhyun's back. His hands then reach over his ass, squeezing one cheek before pressing a thumb teasingly over his hole. He elicits a little sound out of Baekhyun, who only moves his hips further back, trying to get more of his finger into his hungry heat.

"Chanyeol… I need you, please?" Baekhyun almost sobs. He reaches over with both his hands and spreads his cheeks apart, revealing more of his pink puckered hole.

 "Fuck me?"

The servant groans as he fists his own cock, completely hard and erect. This alluring prince is going to be the death of him. He's aching just to be inside Baekhyun as much as he did. He takes the bottle of lubrication and lathers himself up with, making slick wet noises as he pumps himself.

The prince moans when Chanyeol suddenly thrusts his cock over the crevice of his ass teasingly. He leans over, trapping the other male with both his hands propped up on each of his sides as he presses his lips near Baekhyun's ear.

"I want to fuck you," he mutters, thrusting his hips up. The friction causes Baekhyun to whine helplessly as he moves his own hips upwards. _"I want to fuck you until you forget that you're the Crown Prince."_

Baekhyun groans as Chanyeol eases the tip of his cock in, the  ring of muscle opening to accomodate him whole-heartedly. A frustrated whine leaves the prince's lips as Chanyeol pulls out, making him chuckle a bit as he takes his cock and slaps it playfully over the plump globes. He then starts thrusting his cock over the crevice again, driving Baekhyun to full irritation.

"Stop teasing me!" Baekhyun hisses in displeasure as he pushes himself up and moves back to get a hold of Chanyeol's cock. But all of a sudden, the servant harshly pushes him down and grabs a handful of hair.

 _"I want to fuck the majesty and elegance out of you until you're reduced into nothing but a sweet little toy who can't function properly without my cock pounding into you,"_ he harshly says into his ear before slamming his length into him without warning.

Baekhyun growls, panting heavily as he takes the thick cock shoved into him, pain and pleasure blending in together and setting his blood on fire. Chanyeol closes his eyes and grunts in pleasure, loving the way his ass is giving him such a warm welcome. Slowly, he savours the way the hot walls catch on the shape of his cock, so accepting of his intrusion. So much like Baekhyun who had accepted him warmly all those years ago.

"Oh good lord you're too much…" the prince whimpers as he holds his stomach. "You stretch me out so nice, Chanyeol… You're so good to me…"

Tentatively, Chanyeol pulls his cock out, still with a slow motion that causes Baekhyun to let out a pleasured groan as the veins and folds on his shaft caresses his walls.

"Shit, you're so fucking tight."

Chanyeol releases a shaky breath — the tightness is just too much as he pushes into him again. It's suffocating his cock, as if squeezing the very come out of Chanyeol. If he just nestled inside Baekhyun without fucking into him, he will still probably come. They do this at least a few times a week, yet the prince still manage to be so tight.

"You feel so big inside me," Baekhyun murmurs in a breathless voice as he clenches the sheets so hard that his fists whiten from the intensity. "So hard, so hot, so thick…"

"Just for you," Chanyeol chuckles as he drapes himself on top of Baekhyun, his abdomen molding against the curve of the prince's back, and at the same time, he thrusts into Baekhyun again who jolts at the motion. The servant then reaches around, wrapping his arms around the prince as he starts nibbling on his ear, licking then trailing small little kisses and lovebites over his skin.

"You reach so deep into me…" Baekhyun says through gritted teeth as Chanyeol suddenly delivers a hard thrust into him, the position allowing him to reach even deeper into the recesses of Baekhyun's sex. "I-It's like you're stabbing me… so merciless… "

"You don't like it?" Chanyeol mocks wonder as he pushes himself so deep into Baekhyun who screams wantonly at the deep penetration that his cock entails. 

"I-I don't…" Baekhyun breathes as he throws his head back. Chanyeol moves his head and makes a lovebite on his throat then licks it. _"Because I fucking love it…"_

The prince smiles against his skin before biting onto his shoulder and suddenly rams violently into the delicious heat. The sound of Chanyeol's hips slamming against the thick flesh of Baekhyun's ass resonates into the room, heightening up the ardent atmosphere. Baekhyun releases a string of high-pitched feverish moans as he jolts at every thrust, voice sounding even more and more hoarse as seconds pass. That should worry Chanyeol but right now, with his head blurred with nothing but desire and lust, he doesn't mind at all. A hoarse Baekhyun sounds incredibly sexy.

"Faster Chanyeol… Faster.." Baekhyun begs, running out of breath as he moves his hips to meet halfway with the servant who hastens his pace even more. "Fuck me just like that…"

Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun's chin and makes him face him. He kisses his forehead first before engaging him into a sloppy and wet kiss without ever stopping his thrusts. Baekhyun whines into the kiss, legs flailing as his toes curled from pleasure. He roughly run his fingers though the servant's hair and pulls at it harshly.

Chanyeol suddenly leans away. He slaps Baekhyun's ass, leaving a mark on the spot as he kneels on the bed and pulls his hips up without leaving his heat. He is all eyes, grunting lowly as he continues pounding into Baekhyun, holding on to his waist. He licks his lips, breath hitching as he's turned on even more and probably even harder now at the sight of the prince's plump ass jiggling so enticingly at every contact of flesh.

"This fucking ass is testing me," Chanyeol moans heavily as he slaps his globes again, with Baekhyun throwing his head back as he emits such a loud and raspy moan at the top of his lungs, head clouded from the maddening ecstasy that runs through his veins. He breathes heavily as he pushes back against Chanyeol with all his might, back arching as he dips himself into the bed to muffle the screams that are starting to spill out of him.

"It's eating me so good," the servant groans, feeding Baekhyun with his angry cock. "You full?"

The prince chuckles mindlessly.

"I want more…"

Chanyeol runs his hands down Baekhyun's back then rests his hands on his ass. He takes handfuls of flesh then squeezes them together. He does this everytime he delivers his thrusts, causing Baekhyun's jaw to go slack as he gasps sharply.

"O-Oh fuck!" he screams. "Chanyeol, there! There! It feels so good, it feels so so fucking good, ah…"

Chanyeol stops thrusting.

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun whines needily as he looks over his shoulder. "Why are you stopping? Please, move…"

"I'm tired," Chanyeol mockingly says with a cynical grin. "So mind if you do the work while I relax for a few moments?"

Baekhyun groans in irritation as he plops back on the bed, but nevertheless, he pushes his ass up, both of them moaning as it felt like Chanyeol just got deeper into him. At first, the servant thought the prince is going to take it slow to relish the feel of his member inside him like the little cockwhore that he is, and he's taken by suprise when Baekhyun suddenly pushes himself back aggressively, stiffling his moans by biting his pillow. Almost hungrily in a way, as Chanyeol watches his hole swallow him up everytime he moves back and forth.

"Yes, just like that baby, you're doing a great job," Chanyeol says breathily, biting his lip as he tries to keep himself from lashing out at the obscene sight right under his nose. Baekhyun looks so erotic – his skin glistening with sweat, muscles contracting, back dipping down alluringly, the flesh of his ass rippling at every harsh contact against Chanyeol's hips. So fucking sexy.

"Are you feeling good, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun shakily says. "Does my ass feel good wrapped around your cock?"

"Ah fuck yeah," Chanyeol hisses as he grits his teeth.

"I love your cock, Chanyeol," Baekhyun says, smiling at the high caused by the ecstasy in his veins. "I could just fuck you like this all my life."

Chanyeol groans, so unbelievably turned on. He reaches out, roughly pulling Baekhyun's arms back as he rocks his hips into him rapidly, causing Baekhyun to let out loud screams.

"Fuck!" the prince yells, head dipping down and eyes shut tightly as he tries to take in the overwhelming wave of sensations. "Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol!" His throaty voice blends in with the sound of skin slapping and liquids mixing in, heating up the atmosphere inside the room even more.

"Ah, ah, oh fuck… so so good…" Baekhyun keeps on saying, head up in the clouds as those are the only things that he could say.

Chanyeol pulls him up flush against his chest, arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace as he mouths the skin on his shoulder, crossing the gently curve that connects it with his neck. Baekhyun breathily moans as he feels him mouth his throat before licking on it leisurely. Chanyeol then reaches up, cupping his cheek and moves his head to the side to kiss him sloppily again. He pounds into Baekhyun, making him jolt at every thrust and release moan after moan against his lips.

"Fuck you're so delectable," Chanyeol groans as he pushes Baekhyun down, losing control as he fucks him down into the bed like a well-oiled machine. The way Baekhyun moans with his tattered voice and heavy breaths stirs the pits of Chanyeol's being, and he realizes too late that he's about to come.

And so, he does. Chanyeol grunts as he pushes himself deep into Baekhyun, shooting his load into him as the prince whimpers at the feeling of being filled to the very brim. He closes his eyes for a moment, shuddering as his hips stutter.

"Ah shit," Chanyeol swears under his breath as he moves, fucking into Baekhyun as his come splashes around and out of his ass, rolling down his thighs to the bed.

"Y-You're still hard," Baekhyun says in surprise, wiggling his hips. "B-But you just came!"

"Difficult not to stay hard when I'm fucking you, Crown Prince," Chanyeol purrs as he pulls Baekhyun down with him and he lies on his side on the bed. He cuddles Baekhyun without leaving his heat, wrapping one arm around him as the other reaches to pull at his thigh and raises it up in the air before rolling his hips.

"You're a sex deity that I can't just not allow myself to indulge in," Chanyeol whispers darkly in his ear before kissing the back of his head.

"And you're the sex that I am addicted to…" Baekhyun murmurs pitifully, gripping on Chanyeol's hand that is pressed against his chest, mouth dropping open and toes curling at the deep exploration of Chanyeol's shaft into him. "Fucking shit this is crazy… Chanyeol… I-I think I'm coming already…"

And at that, Chanyeol suddenly hikes Baekhyun's thigh even higher up before pistoning into him. The prince cries out, eyes closed tightly as he feels himself closing in on the edge of the cliff of madness.

"Fuck! Chanyeol!" he yells as he curls up into himself, scratching at the servant's arm. Chanyeol kisses his neck before biting onto it and making another mark.

"Come, my prince…" Chanyeol whispers against his skin. "Give it to me…"

Baekhyun grunts then heaves, shoulders moving up and down as he reaches the end.

The moment his come spurts out is a surprise to him, causing Baekhyun to throw his head back and wail, struggling against Chanyeol, feeling so sensitive as streams of white sprays out of his untouched cock.

"Chanyeol…" he sobs throatily as he starts drifting away.

"Hey, hey, we're not done yet," Chanyeol chuckles as he runs his hand up and down Baekhyun's side. "You wanted to dance with me all night, right?"

"I'm dying…" Baekhyun mutters as he forces his eyes to open. "This is heaven…"

"This is hell," Chanyeol chuckles as he pulls out. "Because we're living in sin, and heaven is a boring construct where everyone doesn't see how sex is more glorious than they think."

Baekhyun whines, shuddering as Chanyeol's come spills out of him. He moves his head, gazing at Chanyeol in a mix of both wonder and confusion. He watches the servant crawl over next to him and then lies down on the bed.

"Come on, Crown Prince," he husks seductively as he pats his toned thighs. "You wanted to fuck me all your life, right? You're the future king, take your throne. You'll be sitting on it for years."

Baekhyun feels undeniably weak, but he pushes himself up and slides over on Chanyeol's lap. He takes his still throbbing cock then guides it back into him easily, releasing a breathy moan as he closes his eyes and bites his lips, tears streaming down his red cheeks. He then sinks down, managing to pull out a satisfied moan from the man underneath.

"You look so majestic on your throne, Prince Baekhyun," Chanyeol comments as he splays his hand on Baekhyun's lap. He hisses as Baekhyun starts moving, bouncing on his cock with slow movements because he's too limp and weak. He's even twitchy, still too sensitive, too weak to take even more sex but he's greedy. Hungry. He wants more from Chanyeol.

On his lap, the servant thinks Baekhyun looks absolutely powerful. With his droopy eyes tightly shut, pretty lips ajar as drool drips down the tip and just really looking fucked in general, he has the power to drive Chanyeol into madness. More loud moans leap out of his mouth, enjoying the erotic sight of Baekhyun touching himself all over as he moves his hips sensually. He has recovered from his previous high and he's even erect now without being touched, just completely from taking in Chanyeol's thickness. Such a cockwhore.

"You feel even deeper," Baekhyun groans as he snaps his hips aggressively, suddenly starting a vigorous pace as he plants his hands on Chanyeol's abdomen. "This is crazy… I'm going insane… ah…"

"Get lost in yourself," Chanyeol prompts him as he holds his hips and thrusts upward. Baekhyun leans forward, holding his stomach as he blinks back tears of ecstasy and lets out a silent moan. "It's okay, I'm here. I'll always be here."

Baekhyun bends forward, panting as he moves his hips up and down. His eyes are droopy and he forces to look down at Chanyeol, whose eyes are hooded and dark he stares up at him.

"Chanyeol, do you love me?"

The question makes the servant's eyes widen for a moment, revealing confusion and surprise before softening up again into adoration.

"I do love you," Chanyeol whispers gently, reaching out to cup Baekhyun's cheek. "I love you so much. My heart, my mind, my soul, my life… you own me. Ever since the day you accepted me, I'm already yours."

Baekhyun hums, a really pretty smile adorning his face.

"That's nice… so nice… I love you too, Chanyeol… Really, really love you… Everything about you... I will always love you…"

Chanyeol chuckles, staring up fondly at the prince who has started to drawl out his love professions for him. It's cute, how Baekhyun is this untouchable man that everyone looked up to and feared as their future leader but on Chanyeol's cock, he's addicted to the sexual pleasure caused by no one but him, reduced into who he truly is – a man crazy and deeply in love.

"Chanyeol…"

"What is it?"

Baekhyun smiles again, but this time it's soft and sheepish.

"Would you like to marry me?"

Chanyeol chuckles. "Isn't that just your lust over my cock talking?"

"Noooo…" Baekhyun whines. "It's my love for you talking."

He leans down and starts placing little kisses on Chanyeol's chest, hips moving cutely. He raises the kisses, now sucking on areas of Chanyeol's shoulder. He dips his tongue into the servant's collarbones before licking up his jaw and to his lips.

"I want no one but you beside me forever," Baekhyun murmurs before placing a sweet little kiss on Chanyeol's lips. "So be my king."

The servant giggles as he rolls them over without separating from Baekhyun's hole. This time, the prince is below him, sprawled helplessly on the bed. He looks absolutely ruined and fucked up, it's so arousing. Chanyeol throws his legs over his broad shoulders. He just wants to fuck him up even more than he already has.

"You know I'll always say yes to anything you want," Chanyeol chuckles as kisses him tenderly and simultaneously crams his cock deep into him. Baekhyun bites his lip, eyes shutting as his body tenses at the sudden deep penetration. "Ask me about that when you're not getting fucked over by my cock, I'll definitely say yes again."

"I love you," Baekhyun simply answers with an innocent smile, a stark contrast to the filthy lovemaking that they are indulging themselves in right now.

"Love you too, so much."

Baekhyun screams sharply, toes curled permanently, legs quivering, fingernails scratching Chanyeol's biceps as he pummels into him at a godly pace, vigorously rutting into him as his physical profession of the amount of love that he has for the prince. His screams reach an even higher note when Chanyeol violates his prostrate dead on, stifled only when the servant consumes his lips again.

Nothing compares to Chanyeol at all. He's so good to Baekhyun – too good that he doesn't need anyone but him. Chanyeol knows how to serve him the best and he gives him everything he could ever want in the best way possible. He thinks he may be obssessed with his servant by now, but he may also just need him. So bad. He needs him everyday. Everyday of his entire life. Everyday he may need his presence, his help, his serving, his love, his _everything_.

"A-Ah f-fucking hell Chanyeol…" Baekhyun says. "I-I think I'm coming… a-again…"

The servant responds by rocking into him even harder, pushing and pulling, bringing him back and forth, screwing him over inside and out.

The thing is, Baekhyun thinks he couldn't come anymore. His body is so numb, his insides are churning and he wants to come, but he doesn't think he could come any more. He has come so much the second time around, he doesn't think there might be any left this time.

"Come, Prince Baekhyun," Chanyeol says, forcefully shoving his cock in and out of the prince's tightness.

"Uh… I'm going to come so fucking hard…" Baekhyun cries as he throws his head back, thrusting his hips to meet with Chanyeol's movement. "Chanyeol, I love you so much…"

"Ah shit," Chanyeol groans, his hips starting to stutter. "I'm close too, ah fuck…"

The servant leans down, kissing Baekhyun harshly as he folds him over and pushes roughly into him with sloppy movements but still sharp and precise as his cock caresses every single love spot inside him.

"I'm coming!" Baekhyun screams wantonly, fingernails making red marks down the expanse of Chanyeol's back. "Ch-Chanyeol I'm- uh- ah fuck, ah!"

The prince loses his eyesight as he explodes, semen spurting out to shower his torso and Chanyeol's face once more. He whimpers as Chanyeol continues fucking into him, grunting as he seductively licks off the come on his lips, setting a grueling pace. Baekhyun squints, staring up at Chanyeol through hooded eyes as he lets out little moans, body bouncing at every movement as Chanyeol treats him like a sex doll. A more elegant and expensive one, at that. He looks as pretty as a doll too – eyes droopy, face red like a cherry, mouth open as he drawls out a silent whine, limbs limp, his whole being in the mercy of his servant.

"Baekhyun…" he groans as he finally fills Baekhyun up, causing the ravenette to let out a satisfied sigh.

"You're exquisite," Chanyeol murmurs appreciatively as he pulls out of Baekhyun, whose rim catches on his tip before his cock slides out, with lots of his come dripping out onto the bed. The servant moves to the side, pulling Baekhyun into his heat who is still slightly spasming and mumbling incoherent words. At his touch, Baekhyun shudders but ultimately melts as Chanyeol pulls him into the warmth of his bare embrace, the prince's back pressed against his toned chest. Baekhyun's breathing starts to normalize as Chanyeol starts pressing light little kisses on his shoulder, with one hand leisurely rubbing the smooth skin down the alluring curve of his waist.

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun murmurs sleepily, looking a lot like a puppy with that little pout and his tired eyes.

"Hmm?" Chanyeol hums against his skin.

"Marry me, I'm serious."

Chanyeol chuckles.

"I'd love to baby, but…"

Baekhyun looks over his shoulder before he rolls over to face the servant, a displeased pout on his face.

"But what?" he demands.

"Don't frown," Chanyeol coos as he touches his nose. "I'll marry you, even if you want the ceremony right now. I'm just…" he shrugs as he reaches out and brushes a lock of raven hair behind the prince's ear. "I don't know. Are you okay having a peasant like me as your king?"

"Don't call yourself a peasant," Baekhyun shakes his head. "And I'm more than okay having you by my side for the rest of my life. I don't want anyone else."

"But your parents–"

Baekhyun stops him by pressing his lips against his in irritation.

"You're marrying me, my parents are out of this," the prince says in annoyance when he leans away. "This isn't the fucking medieval period – I'm marrying whoever I want, and it's you."

Chanyeol smiles softly. His insides are mushy and his heart is pounding so fast. It might just be his sex drive plummeting down, but it might also be because of the Crown Prince being such a sweetheart.

"You're so adorable, I want to fuck you again."

Baekhyun laughs out loud, a pleasant sound that Chanyeol rarely hears.

"That's a weird way to say I love you," the prince murmurs with a sultry tone.

Chanyeol smirks.

"So is that a yes?"

Baekhyun reaches up and lightly runs his hand down Chanyeol's chest.

_"Love me more, then."_


End file.
